


Who the Hell are you?!

by FireGire96



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Questioning Gary, This is trash, What-If, enjoy, i am trash, slight romance, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Gary Goodspeed thought he would the only one to inhabit the Galaxy One as a prisoner. In a way, he started to get so used to the ship that he could easily consider it another home. One that only he could have. So why the hell was there suddenly a telekinetic girl and a trigger happy man suddenly on board?! (What if Ash and Fox were prisoners on Galaxy One instead of "children" of Clarence?)





	Who the Hell are you?!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so let's get something straight. If you have seen the first episode of Season two, great! If you haven't, there might be spoilers? Be warned.

Gary couldn't lie. Time on Galaxy One was a bit lonely.

Being stuck alone in the empty void known as space could really do a number on someone such as himself. No internet. Little to no entertainment. No companions, true ones at least. And no sweet delicious treats. The only company he had aboard his "ship" was the annoyance of his right hand robot KVN and the other machinery male that possibly wanted to bathe in his human blood. It was pretty damn harsh for the Goodspeed.

Though he had only been stuck on his "life sentence" for five years, Gary could easily say that the time passed felt like eternity. With every day that had passed in the never-ending universe, the feeling of a month gracing his lifespan was felt, and he could do nothing about it. Nothing, but embrace it.

And so he did! There was so much he did to help develop his mind, body and spirit on board the galactic prison. There was exercising diligently in the personal gym. Staring into the dept of space and examining passing crafts or shooting stars that he wished desperately on. Sometimes the blonde haired convict would work on broken satellites as punishment for his actions, though it felt more like a job then a near death sentence at this point. Aside from having his limited supply of poker cards destroyed and his dignity lost by the thirst for cookies, Gary was sort of living a normal life.

However, he had to admit. It was super lonely on Galaxy One. Especially when the love of your life wasn't on board.

Quinn Airgone.

The smoking babe was the only person the prisoner was occupied with through his days. So occupied, his daily routine was of sending out video blogs of his inching to insanity her way via messages. Whether she had gotten it or not, it was the only saving grace for the male aboard. Without it, he would possibly be brain dead as of now, even if his actions to getting into her pants was enough to give him a death sentence. No matter, he thought. Like his father once told him; "No crying over spilled milk."

Instead of internalizing the past, he had to continue looking forward to his future. Gary had to persuade himself that everything would bend to his favor. He would escape this dark place of madness. He would live his life to the fullest. And he would get the girl and have her forever! No matter what!... He just hope the eternal silence of his prison would subdue eventually...

And that eventually would be today...

 _"Hello, Gary,"_ The blonde hair boy was acknowledged by a deep masculine robotic tone from above. The source was strong enough to snap him out of his slumber and examine blue toned ceiling above him. His eyes slowly deflated of shock as the familiar voice continued. _"Day 1,818. Get up, Gary. There are two people I would like you to meet."_ The man immediately knew who this was. His personal adviser and watcher, H.U.E. He was just like anyone else in the ship, a boring person to hangout with but a leftover he had to make due with. He never enjoyed the orders he was given from the emotionless A.I. The thing was a reason why he was so stuck up on fixing stuff that wasn't even his own! He had to rebel, Gary always told himself. So he did.

"How about. Freakin' No?"

H.U.E. always got what he wanted. So he did. In a matter of seconds, the blonde haired prisoner found himself being slammed into the door behind him, causing a loud thud to be heard around the spacecraft. Feeling the pain slowly kick into his back, the human growled in agony, "Ugh! That was a bit harder then normal, H.U.E!"

 _"Get to the main hall and greet your friends for the next week,"_ The A.I commanded him. _"That is. If you listen enough to not get another day added to your sentence."_ Annoyed, but not up for another shove, the prisoner hesitantly listened to his warden and followed his presence to the main hall.

That is, before he dressed professionally for them. Usually he would walk casually around the craft in his underwear and robe, and no one except for the A.I would have a problem with it. But there would be some new people coming on board. Probably males who will make fun of his figure. Or girls that he must respect enough to cover his python. Whatever the case may be, he must be mindful. And so he was as he angrily threw on his red uniform threads.

Finally, he found himself glancing at the main control room of the ship. Boy was it beautiful, Gary thought. It had everything a boy could ask for. Handheld controls to steer the machinery like a champ, air conditioning that could be tailored, a front seat view of the magnificence of the galaxy and a board big enough to help him explore all of its glory. As "Captain" he should be able to maintain everything this hunk of junk does. But he couldn't for. Useless and unreasonable matters. Oh well, he thought. At least he was lucky enough to have this scenery, even if it was for a split second. "So, where's the newbies, H.U.E," Gary questioned in slight annoyance and secret excitement.

"Here are your new cell buddies," H.U.E blurted out coldly to him as a sound of an opening door was heard. Following the source of the noise, Gary turned his head to the exit of the ship. Slowly but surely, the pod leading to the docking area had found itself gradually rising with the male's anticipation. As his excitement grew and grew, the two newcomers finally came into view for him. His small smile dropped along with his jaw in disbelief.

Now in his line of sight were two prisoners, male and female. The female was one who seemed standoff-ish, staring at the dark space behind the male as if he didn't exist. Gary watched as her left visible eye shook slightly before meeting his gaze suddenly like a bullet. Her right eye probably did the same, but he wasn't sure due to being covered by a bang of her pink long hair. The male, on the other hand, was way different from the pale light blue other. He was taller and bigger then both of them combined. And he seemed to have a badass gun on his arm. He seemed killer cool with his grayish skin and all! They both seemed cool as hell!

"Gary. Meet Ash and Fox. They will be your comrades aboard Galaxy One," H.U.E suddenly spoke, signaling the three of them to gaze at one as a greeting. Even without the proper words to say. Even with just an examination of appearances, Gary knew like the back of his hand,

_This was gonna be the best day of his Galaxy One life._

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I have all those ships is because I do not know who will be with who, I do not like poly though so there won't be any of that. I'm recently thinking of the proper person for Fox and/or Ash. If you guys have suggestions, please provide them to me. If not, it is okay. Just be warned. It might be a crack ship. Until then, I hope you enjoy this story and have a good day! :)


End file.
